tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Innishannon Steam and Vintage Rally
The Innishannon Steam and Vintage Rally is held in Innishannon (Irish: Inis Eonáin) is a village on the main Cork–Bandon road (N71) in County Cork, Province of Munster, Ireland. The Innishannon Steam and Vintage replaced the nearby Upton Steam Rally which ceased in 1997. History The Rally has been up and running successfully since June 1998 and was awarded Charitable Status in 1999. All proceeds from the event go to The Irish Cancer Society. The rally takes place every June Back Holiday weekend in Innishannon, Cork. Rally Objectives This rally was originally created to promote heritage machinery of all classes at work and to provide a suitable venue for vintage enthusiasts to display their machines, as well as allowing the general public to view rare agricultural and mechanical treasures from the past. The exhibits include huge tractors, threshers, unique cars, motorbikes, oil and steam engines as well as experiencing a working forge. There is also a pet's corner, always popular with children, a cake sale, numerous stands and stalls with art and craft displays, a dog show, sheep dog trials, road rolling, stone crushing, line dancing and a non-stop disco. This is a fun-day out for collectors, enthusiasts and visitors alike with car parking and camping facilities set up in the village. Innishannon itself dates back to the sixth century and is surrounded by an ancient woodland and castle ruins. To promote Steam & Vintage and items of heritage and also provide a venue suitable to the enthusiast to show items of yesteryear. Also to allow the Public to view such rare treasures. To raise funds for a very needy and deserving cause, The Irish Cancer Society. Funds raised Over the years the event has gained great momentum and in the first year IR£5000 was handed over to the Irish Cancer Society. The second year saw IR£13,500 going to the worthy cause, in 2000 the amount more than doubled to a figure of IR£27,500. Unfortunately due to the Foot & Mouth Outbreak in 2001 no rally was held but in 2002 an amount of €35,500 went to the Irish Cancer Society. In 2003 the event raised a sum of €60,000 for the ICS. 2005 saw a cheque for €65,000 handed over to the ICS. Over the past 11 years, the rally has raised over 645,000 euro for the ICS. The Rally aims to break the 1 million mark by the end 2010. Rally Event Highlights Steam Engines Cars Tractors Fire Engine Display Motorcycles Working Area Cake Sale Vintage Club Displays Sheep Dog Trials Stackmaking Slow Tractor Race Slow Steam Engine Race Queen of Steam Competition Oil Engines Vintage Farm Machinery Threshing Wood Sawing Stone Crushing Road Rolling Rural Crafts Disco Dancing Slow Steam Engine Race with Barrels Musical Chairs with Tractors and Steam Engines Dog Show for all Classes Line Dancing See also *List of steam fairs * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing References / sources * based on the wikipedia version of this article External links *Innishannon Steam and Vintage Rally –Official website Category:Steam festivals Category:Steam Rallies Category:Innishannon Steam Rally